OMG Dapherseed?
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: 4 years after Daphne moves to New York City to her parents' house. Unfortunately, the city Faerie leaves and gets rebuilt somewhere else. Will Daphne see Mustardseed again? Sequel to A Grimm Drama


Daphne Grimm stared at the blank TV screen. She looked at the clock. Then at the TV screen again. In one hour the new special of America's Got Talent was coming up. She couldn't wait to see who made it. She hoped it was the gymnasts, or maybe the singer. Henry came into the room. "Waiting still?" he asked. She nodded. "It'll be quite awhile. You can find something else to do to pass time."

She shrugged. "Can't think of much else to do."

"You could call Sabrina and ask her how it's going.''

"She's probably busy working."

Sabrina Grimm, now twenty years old, had moved to her own house in Las Vegas. She worked part time as a nurse, and at the same time worked at being a private detective. Puck, somehow now 22, got a job at a university. He and Sabrina were possibly going to get married after Puck finished the last class of the semester. They were still thinking though.

Elsewhere, Daphne Grimm had moved in with her parents Henry and Veronica Grimm. She would take care of her little brother Basil when they were at work or would do some of the chores in the house. She would also sometimes babysit the little kids next door. She just loved children! And even at 16, she still hadn't broken the habit of biting her palm. She had left Ferryport Landing after Granny took a vacation to Bermuda with Mr. Canis and they decided to stay there. There were more mysteries to solve, and they weren't able to take Daphne in. So she went to NYC where her parents had stayed since the war ended.

Even though she was busy daily, at least once in awhile she'd remember the sweet boy with wings…. She didn't regret her choice though. She was glad she chose to stay. But she still missed him. Especially a lot when she found out she was going to NYC.

_(_Flashback)

"Liebling, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. But due to the conditions here and our flight cancelled, I'm afraid I can't take you to live with us in Bermuda. I talked to your parents, and you're going to New York City to live with them.

"OMG!" she squealed. It was the day after her 13th birthday. She had invited a few friends, but she had no family to spend it with, since Sabrina couldn't make it, and Granny and Mr. Canis were in Bermuda.

"Yes, you'll go on the first flight at five in the morning. Be ready, and I'll love you always." With that, Granny hung up. Daphne had ran upstairs and packed quicker than lightning could flash by. Then she went to bed early. The next early morning, she'd run downstairs, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and ran to the airport. The flight from Ferryport Landing to New York was about an hour or half an hour, and when she arrived Henry and Veronica were waiting for her. After all the hugging and kissing, they got in their car and drove to their new home. Daphne had spoken up.

"Um, can we visit Faerie really quick? It wouldn't be long." Henry and Veronica had exchanged glances. "Honey, Faerie isn't here anymore. They decided to rebuild it somewhere else." Daphne thought she was going to pass out right there in the back seat.

(End of Flashback)

The whole time, Daphne hadn't paid attention to the knocking on the door. Until someone busted it down. "Er, I have mail here for…" The man squinted and read, "Daphne Delilah Grimm."

Daphne got up from the couch and took the letter, said "Thanks," and shut the door.

She looked at the writing and gasped. It said, written in near cursive on the front, _From Mustardseed. _She tore it open and read the letter.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away , but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true. _

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely give this letter another review, close your eyes, listen to my words they're my disguise. I'm by your side._

_Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me . Oh it's what you do to me …. Oh it's what you do to me… What you do to me._

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard, but just believe me girl, some day I'll pay the bills with this paper. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good._

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say If every simple letter I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all . Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all._

_Oh it's what you do to me , Oh it's what you do to me . Oh it's what you do to me …Oh it's what you do to me._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way . Our friends would all make fun of us , and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way._

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same…and you're to blame._

_Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me two more years and you'll be done with school . And I'll be making history like I do._

_You'll know it's all because of you we can do whatever we want to … hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me.. Oh it's what you do to me …Oh it's what you do to me… What you do to me.._

She was crying by the time she finished it. Mustardseed was so sweet and creative. She couldn't believe he wrote to her. And then she knew she'd see him again. She wasn't sure how or when, but soon.

"Daphne, it's been past an hour I think the episode ended already," said Veronica, walking into the room. When she saw Daphne sitting on the couch hugging the letter she smiled and left the room quietly.

**So how was the first chapter? Oh and I forgot to say: I do not own Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. What'd you think of the letter? In book 9 it was mentioned Daphne's middle name was Delilah, I think, and I decided to write it. Please review! **


End file.
